Noah
TheAspie, also known as Noah, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. Noah is best known for his leadership abilities, his strength in fighting, his heroism, and for his kind, caring, and take charge personality that allowed for him to survive on thirteen occasions, while in the process, make many friends along the way. He is said by Luke to be one of the most likable people to ever play. During the After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Noah won the award for Best Leader for his work during The Last of Us ''and ''All-Stars, was the runner-up for the Saddest P.C. Death Award for his death during All-Stars, and was nominated for the Best Duo award alongside Nuno for their work in Lost. Noah also won the Player of the Season award for his work in All-Stars. After All-Stars, he was inducted into the After the Dark Hall of Fame. During the second After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Noah won the award for Most Strategic Player for his work during the entire second generation, and was the runner-up for the Best Death Award for his death during This War of Mine and, for the second time, for the Saddest P.C. Death Award alongside Tyler for their deaths in Saw. During the third After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Noah, for the second time, won the award for Best Leader for his work during the entire third generation. Noah also won the award for Best P.C. & N.P.C. Bond with Lisa, from Burden and All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship, for their publicly acclaimed father-daughter relationship. For the third time in a row, Noah was the runner-up to receive the Saddest P.C. Death Award. He was also the runner-up to receive the Best Character Award, and was nominated to receive the Best Death Award and the Most Unexpected Moment Award. Profile Name (Age): Noah (18) Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim Of Fame: I can cook minute rice in fifty-eight seconds. Hobbies: 'Hanging out with friends, using the computer, acting, competitive speech. '''Pet Peeves: '''Hypocrites, liars, and people with "swag." Nasty! '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Confident, fun-loving, and driven. '''If you were on a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: '''My family, of course! '''Why do you think you will survive?: '''Because I'm just that damn good. Also, I have been told by numerous people that I am one of the nicest, sweetest and one of the most charming people they've ever met. I'm a good friend and a fierce person when needed to be, and that is exactly what I'll bring to the table time and time again. I will be both here and away when needed so, and, if I must, fly a little under-the-radar and let everything move around me, or take the reigns and lead! Seasons 'Lost Noah died. 'Falling Skies' Noah died. 'The Last of Us' Noah survived. 'Spider Invasion' Noah survived. 'All-Stars' Noah died. 'Haunted Hill' Noah survived. 'A Late Night' Noah died. 'Hostage Situation' Noah survived. 'The Dragon' Noah survived. 'This War of Mine' Noah died. 'Danganronpa' Noah died. 'Psycho-Pass' Noah survived. 'Saw' Noah died. 'War Zone' Noah died. 'All-Stars 2 - MonoLuke's Revenge' Noah survived. 'Shipwreck' Noah survived. 'Jurassic Park' Noah survived. 'Burden' Noah survived. '20 Days' Noah died. 'Hydrophobia' Noah survived. 'Hell's Gate' Noah survived. 'Game of Thrones' Noah survived. 'Ib' Noah died. 'Unrested' Noah died. 'All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship' Noah died. 'Metro 2035' Noah survived. Awards Generation I Generation II Generation III Mangatars TheAspie5.png Noah (Last of Us).png After the Dark Spider Invasion.png Noahatd.png Noah Mason Mangatar.png Noah Mason Mangatar1.png Noah Mason Mangatar2.png Noah Mason Mangatar3.png Noahas2.png Noah Mason Mangatar4.png Noah Mason Mangatar5.png No.jpg Noah Mason After the Dark Mangatar.png Trivia *In Lost, The Last of Us, The Dragon, and All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship, Noah was the last man standing of his original group. **In Lost ''and ''All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship, he eventually died, while in The Last of Us ''and ''The Dragon, he went on to survive. ***In This War of Mine, Danganronpa, and Saw, Noah was the last person in his group to be killed. *Currently, Noah is the only person to have survived a season with having asthma as their trait. *The characters Noah used in the two all-star seasons are as followed: **In All-Stars, he played as his character from The Last of Us. **In All-Stars 2 - MonoLuke's Revenge, he played as his character from Hostage Situation. **In All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship, he played as his character from Burden. *Noah was chosen by Luke to join the After the Dark Hall of Fame. **Out of the four people who were picked by all four previous After the Dark season hosts, he is the only one who has never hosted a season. *In his After the Dark career, Noah has survived a total of 322 cycles in all twenty-six seasons he has participated in. **In these twenty-six seasons, Noah has survived thirteen of them. ***This is currently both the most cycles survived, as well as the most seasons survived, out of every After the Dark player. *Noah has participated in every season of After the Dark since Spider Invasion to Metro 2035, as he was too late in sending in an application for First Contact, playing in 23 seasons in a row. *Noah is the first person to have his real life birthday recognized in an After the Dark season. That being Metro 2035, where his seventeen-year-old character turned eighteen, just like in real life. Category:After the Dark